1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer databases. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for creating, managing, and accessing an archive database (information repository).
2. Background Art
Very often a database will grow too large or may contain sensitive information that needs to be isolated from general use. Such information is generally considered “old data”, and is moved to an archive, generally for the purpose of maintaining an audit trail.
There is a need in the art, however, for not discarding or simply archiving excess information, but rather for maintaining such information out of the way of end-users and yet kept within a production setting where it can be queried in live time along with the production data.